La mujer de mi Padre
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Caska esta segura de que esa mujer que su padre a escogido para sumplantar a su madre es la incorrecta, pues simplemente es rara. y esta dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para que no esten juntos... sin sospechar que esa mujer puede no ser lo que aparenta.


LA MUJER DE MI PADRE.

Ella no es normal.

Ella es diferente... No que yo misma sea una damita que juega a las muñecas.

La mujer de mi padre es diferente.

-Caska, tenemos que irnos. - Dice Ella.

Rápidamente me pongo la mochila en la espalda y me escapo al carro. No soporto que mis amigas vean quien será mi nueva madre.

He notado cómo las madres de mis amigas cuchichean de mí, apenas la ven; Es como si ignorasen que podemos medio oírlas y que es de mala educación.

Poco aguanto que me llamen "pobrecita" y "mírenla, se ha quedado sin su madre y su padre, le manda porque no puede recogerle"

No soporto que mi padre no me deje ir sola.

Nadie me asaltara camino a casa y si lo hacen, les meteré una colleja que les deje sin hijos, por decir lo menos.

-Ya llegamos, Caska. Gatsu a de estar esperándote para comer...

La dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Encuentro a mi padre a mitad de ida a su oficina en la corporación Taka, una empresa de líneas telefónicas. Francamente no sé qué importancia tienen las comunicaciones terrestres... Según tengo entendido es una nueva propuesta para monopolizar los satélites, lo que sea, no me importa, sólo importa los muchos números que se suman a mi cuenta bancaria y que puedo hacer uso de ellos.

-No me gusta.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, Caska - Dijo Gatsu a su pequeña hija. La bandida se parecía tanto a su difunta madre.- Ya hemos hablado de..

-No usa vestidos.

-Tienes cinco años, Caska, aún no has podido ver...

-No te cases.

¿Qué le mira?

Su cabello azul es tan pálido que puedo decir que lo metió en la lavadora sin cuidado, ó que se le paso lo caliente de las tenazas y abuso de la plancha.

No importa lo sedoso que lo tenga, para mí, hasta su cabello es raro... ¿Quién tiene el pelo azul cielo, al punto de ser blanco y aparte sea natural?

Es rara.

-No te cases.

-Caska, dale una oportunidad y sabrás lo equivocada que estas.

-No, ella es rara.

-Caska - Regaño Gatsu, cansado de escuchar la misma cantaleta desde hacía días.- Vamos a ir a cenar con Gryffine y el matrimonio de Pippin... ¿Te acuerdas de él? - Caska asintió. Gatsu le dio una mirada tierna y le acaricio el negro cabello, apretando luego las mejillas morenas. Esa piel oscura de su hija era preciosa - Necesito que veas algo... A lo mejor de esa manera dejas de llamar rara a Gryffine y sabes cómo digerirlo.

-¡No!

-¡Caska! - Caska se encogió en su lugar - Caska, eres muy importante para mí, de echo eres el motor de mi vida, eres una de las razones por las que mi corazón se ve obligado y más que feliz por bombear todos los días sangre, sobre exigiéndose hasta necesitar ayuda de un marcapasos - Caska ladeo la cabeza, no entendía que era un marcapasos... Pero sonaba comprometedor y secreto, pues nunca había escuchado a su padre decirle a nadie sobre ese marcapasos... Se sintió tan especial, cómo si su padre le perteneciera por y para siempre... Cómo tenía que ser.- Sin embargo, también tengo derecho a elegir a quien quiera volver importante en mi vida - Caska arrugo el ceño... Ya sabía para donde iba a ir su padre para convencerla- y Gryffine es muy importante para mí. Le quiero. Le amó. Y te amo. No me pidas elegir, es muy injusto, Caska. Por favor, vamos a la fiesta y me dices después que es lo que quieres.

-Que no te cases con ella.

-Dímelo hasta que la fiesta terminé. Dame el beneficio de la duda, si después de ello me dices que no quieres a Gryffine en nuestras vidas, me romperás el corazón pero haré lo que me pides. Y en algún momento espero que comprendas el amor que te tengo.

-Yo nunca me equivoco...

-Ya lo has hecho, Caska... Gryffine no es ninguna hembra.

Al salir de la oficina, la veo... Me sonríe y pone su mano, pequeña y cuidada sobre mi hombro.

No le regreso el gesto: ella quiere quedar bien conmigo para que mi padre le siga queriendo...ella no es mamá y jamás será mamá.

Papá ya tiene que saberlo.

Gryffine no podrá sustituir a mamá.

Me largó antes de que ella haga algo más... Antes de que me hipnotice con sus ojos, antes de que sus azules cielos me congelen y atrapen, y no pueda moverme hasta que el miedo y la calma me invadan... Gryffine no puede ser humana.

Ella es rara.

-Sigue con la idea de que soy mujer - Se quejó Gryffine apenas entro en la oficina de Gatsu.- Estoy en contra de que no le digas la verdad.

-Quiero que lo descubra por si misma... Es mejor si uno encuentra las cosas por uno mismo, de esa manera, nunca se le obliga a uno a entender.

-Hablas cómo un epistemólogo. Creía que era yo el filósofo aburrido.- Gatsu le ignoro un momento, pues había captado un detalle importantísimo en las hojas - ¿De nuevo alguien está robándote?

-Y aún no hay forma de saber quién es.

-Y si...

-No te preocupes por esas cosas, tienes asuntos más interesantes.

-Si... Que Caska me acepte. Si no lo hace, me abandonarás... a pesar de que te gané en la apuesta que hicimos hace años.

-No creía que fueras tan bueno haciendo contratos y mucho menos en el pocar.

-Siempre tengo lo que quiero... Así que me niego a perder contra Caska.

-Mi hija es una digna rival.

-Déjamela, le ganaré.

Caska subió tres peldaños, ufanándose de poder hacerlo sola y sin tropezarse con el mugroso y ampón vestido.

-Les dije que podía sola.

Nadie me escucha... Menos mal, no es bueno que me encuentren hablando sola.

Jenius tiene que estar por aquí...

Y hablando del pecoso rubio, me saluda con un brinco digno de él.

-Caska... Vamos a jugar tiro al blanco. Papá me acaba de comprar una rueda nueva y varios dardos con mis iniciales. Es mejor que aburrirnos.

-Ahora no, Jenius. Tengo que ver que ella no se le acerqué a papá. Sé que trama algo. Su mirada me lo dice.

-¿Ella? ¿Hablas de Gryffine, verdad?- Caska asintió - Siempre me e preguntado porque le llamas ella.

-¿No es obvio? Ella es una extraña que quiere meterse en nuestras vidas. Ella no es de fiar. No usa vestidos. No sonríe verdaderamente y también, hay varios hombres que la miran raro cuando papá no está presente... Ella les ignora, pero sé que algo hay... Es mejor llamarla ella, de esa manera no toma ninguna forma importante ante mis ojos, ni a los de mi padre. No la humanizo.

-Sería muy raro que usara vestidos.- Dijo Jenius ignorando el resto del monologo.

-Claro que no... Yo los uso. No son muy cómodos, pero te hacen ver bonita.

-Si, justo por eso sería raro ver a Gryffine con un vestido.

-Papá no puede estar con alguien que siquiera usé tacones. Mamá los usaba todos los días.

-Pero tu mamá era mujer.

-¡Pues obvio! Jenius, creo que no estas entendiendo. -Jenius suspiro...

-Caska, Gryffine es hombre, es un hombre. - Repitió por si las dudas, no fuera a ser que Caska no lo entendiera.

-Ya sé que se viste cómo uno, que habla cómo uno y hace muchas cosas de esas, hasta entra al baño de hombres... Pero no es uno, eso no la hace uno. Por eso es aún más rara.

Hay Jenius, cómo no puedes diferenciar entre la belleza femenina y la belleza masculina.

Hombre al fin y al cabo tenías que ser. Ninguno tiene mucho seso, bueno, sólo papá se salva.

-Gryffine es el dueño de Behelit y hasta donde sé, padre le llama señor Gryffine.- Caska arqueó una ceja - Las mujeres tratan de salir con él. Los hombres que le ven y que has notado, han sido sus compañeros... O los que no han podido hacer que se interese en ellos. Gryffine es un hombre que siempre sale en la revista de economía cada mes, dando pequeños tips y detalles de la bolsa de valores. De hecho, hace tres años, yo estaba presente cuando le ganó a tu padre en una batalla de póquer. El señor Gryffine le dijo apenas ganará, "Eres mío".

-Espera - Tomé aire desesperadamente - Estas diciéndome que la rara es hombre...¿en serio?

-Si.

-¿Papá besa a un hombre?

-Entre otras cosas - Caska no le entendió y Jenius se felicitó por casi meter la pata. Al ser mayor que Caska, tenía una idea más lucida de lo que se hacía llamar "amor" entre los adultos - Son cómo padre Pippin y papá Ricardo. Ambos son hombres y mis padres, Caska. No es raro. Es posible.

-Papá está con un hombre.

-Si.

-Ella no es rara sino raro.

-Al menos ya mejoraste.- Bromeo Jenius.- Gryffine es un buen hombre. Nunca lo he visto enojado.

-Ellas lo sabían.

-Caska, por favor, deja de llamar a toda la población femenina por "ellas", no puedo seguirte la conversación.

-Las madres de mis amigas.- Le aclaro.

-¿Amigas? ¿Hablas de las niñas que apenas te dan la espalda te critican?- ¿Qué? Jenius está loco, ellas no harían eso. Ellas me quieren, siempre me piden estar con ellas en el mismo equipo para que podamos ganar y la maestra nos ponga una estrella en la frente.- La otra vez Gryffine se quedó a platicar con ellas... Bueno, yo diría que las asusto.

-Mentira

¿Por qué haría algo cómo eso?

-Vamos a la misma escuela Caska... Puedo verte de lejos. No siempre estoy contigo, pero siempre te veo. Sabes que te quiero.

-Si, pero... Él, ella... ¡él! - A Jenius le dio risa ver a Caska en el dilema de referirse a Gryffine. Sólo Caska podría confundir a un hombre con una mujer... Aunque mucha culpa tenía Gatsu por dejarla creerlo - ¿Que tendría que decirles?

-Que no te excluyeran... Que dejarán de hacerles mucho caso a sus madres, si es que les caías bien. Algunas señoras se iniciaron a quejar por ver al señor Gryffine recogerte. El primer día armaron un alboroto, creyeron que era una clase de pedófilo secuestrador o un secuestrador en primer lugar... Tu padre tuvo que ir para hablar con la directora y poder autorizarle a recogerte. Las madres se indignaron por el ejemplo inapropiado que estaban dándole a sus hijos.

-¿Cuál mal ejemplo? Un mal ejemplo es cuando alguien hace algo malo y papá nunca lo hace. Él siempre dice que nos portemos bien y así, las cosas nos saldrán de perlas.

-Entonces, estás de acuerdo con que Gryffine vaya a recogerte.

-¡No!

-Pero acabas de decir que

-Sé lo que dije... Pero: Gryffine no hace nada malo.

-¿Segura?

-Claro. Papá sale con él... Él no es malo... Sólo raro. Y papá jamás se equivoca.

-Entonces al escoger a Gryffine, tu papá está haciendo lo correcto.

No puedo rebatirle eso.

Maldito Jenius.

-Si... Creo. ¡Hay, Jenius! Me has complicado todo.

-¿Acaso no es mejor tener a alguien dispuesto a cuidar de uno? Dime Caska por qué no quieres tener a dos personas...

-Prometí que mamá sería la única en la vida de papá, se lo prometí.

-Pero, Griffin no es mujer.

-Por eso digo que me lo has complicado todo.

Jenius fue con Griffin cuando Caska le dejo para poder ir con su padre a decirle quien sabe que cosa.

Gryffine recibió a Jenius con una sonrisa y, el pequeño rubio supo que apenas se graduará, trabajaría para el hombre.

-¿Y bien?

-Caska fue a decirle a Gatsu que le daba su venia para iniciar una relación contigo.

-Muchas gracias por decirle que era hombre.

-Sólo lo expuse cómo querías que hiciera. Fueron tus palabras en mi boca lo que la a convencido.

Si, Gryffine siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Y no perdería contra una mocosa.


End file.
